


Rosé Palms

by Stareyedwolf



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alcohol, Bulma Gives Goku THE TALK, Drabble, Goku Puts It Into Action, Knotting, Masturbation, ON HIMSELF, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dispite the name; this fic has no relation to goku black in any way, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stareyedwolf/pseuds/Stareyedwolf
Summary: Bulma gets fed up with Goku’s aggressive attitude, which leads from one thing to another. After an impromtu sex talk, Goku retreats to his room Capsule Corp. with too much curiosity to simply fall asleep.





	Rosé Palms

“Goku, would you sit down! You’re gonna wear a hole in the floorboards if you keep it up!” Bulma yelled.

Instead of apologizing like he usually would, Goku gave her a stony glare. She couldn’t help but squint angrily at the uncharacteristic action. He had been moody all day and it seemed like it was only going to get worse as the night wore on. He had already been pacing for over an hour and she still didn’t have a clue as to what his problem was.

With an exasperated sigh, she stood up. There was no way she was getting any work done with this sort of distraction. Making her way to the cupboard, she yanked out a bottle of whatever liquor was currently stashed in it, then stomped her way over to the man.

“Here. Drink it. Maybe it’ll calm your nerves.” She watched carefully as he uncapped the bottle and took a swig. “Now tell me what’s gotten into you.”

Goku sneered at the taste of whatever Bulma had just shoved at him, before going back for another chug. What was bothering him? He really didn’t know, other than the fact that he had been in a terrible mood all day. He was either angry or… Or something else.

“I dunno, Bulma. I just been real mad all day. Sorry if I been snappin’ at ya.” After a couple more gulps of Bulma’s gross drink, his head felt a bit fuzzy. Yes, he had been angry, but he had also been frustrated. Over what, though….?

“So, what’s wrong? Talk to me, Goku.” Bulma pried. Her mom had always told her it was best to get all your bad feelings out, by either talking or yelling or whatever you needed. Maybe if Goku talked about whatever had crawled up his ass and _died_ , he’d feel better.

 _Then I might actually be able to get some work done without hearing him pace around all day and night!_ She thought to herself.

“I said I don’t know, Bulma! I just been… Frustrated, I guess! I just—“ Goku cut himself off, knowing he wanted _something_ but not knowing what it was. He wanted some kind of release, something to get rid of this terrible tension that was plaguing his body and mind. It was destroying his concentration. He could barely even train, his brain was so muddled up!

“What, are you pent up or something?” Bulma cut out. Immediately, she wanted to take back the cutting words. They were rude and uncalled for, but his foul attitude had annoyed her all day. Still… Being a bitch to him wouldn’t help the situation.

“What’s that mean?” His eyes had glazed over from the booze, but he stared at her curiously. Whatever she had given him, he did feel a bit more relaxed. A bit more dizzy, too…

Bulma’s eyes widened at the question. Surely he knew…? But then again, she was talking to Goku. The guy barely knew what the difference between a man and a woman was. Would he actually know the finer details of sex or jerking off? There was really no way to tell with him.

“Well… You know…” She glanced between the mostly empty bottle in his hand and Goku’s hazy, curious stare. _God, I almost hope he doesn’t remember this conversation tomorrow. Can’t believe I have to give a sex talk to a grown man!_

“Okay, Goku. What do you know about sex?” _Might as well see how much I have to explain…_

His answer was immediate. “Master Roshi says it’s great, but besides that, I dunno. A lady is there for it…?”

A meaty thwack rang out as Bulma abruptly slapped her own forehead. Well, at least it was gonna be her instead of that old pervert giving him The Talk.

“Alright… So— When a man and a woman really like each other, they sometimes have sex. It’s where a man puts his… _penis_ inside of a woman’s— vagina… It feels really nice for both of them…?”

A heavy blush was coloring Bulma’s face. She was staunchly avoiding Goku’s eyes, too embarrassed to look at him. The fact that she hadn’t seen him since he was a kid, and he had shown up as a man— an _attractive_ man— wasn’t helping.

“What’s a vagine?”

 _Hey, God? I want you to know that I really, really hate you._ If the Earth decided to spontaneously swallow her up, it couldn’t be soon enough. Bulma was red as a tomato and sweating like a pig.

“ _Vagina_ , Goku. It’s… uh… It’s what women have instead of a penis. It’s where babies come out.”

“Babies?” Goku asked, suddenly incredulous. Why were babies now involved? This whole “sex” thing was weird.

“Yes. If a man and a woman have sex, sometimes it makes a baby. So don’t go around doing it with all kinds of women if you don’t want a bunch of babies!” Her gaze snapped up, suddenly awash with the horrifying image of Goku surrounded by kids that looked exactly like him and were just as clueless.

The sudden seriousness of her stare threw him off, and he raised a hand in surrender.

“Alright, alright! I won’t go havin’ _sex_ with a lotta people, okay?”

“You better not!” Bulma huffed. She crossed her arms, then looked away. It was silent for a moment, with Bulma trying to tame the blush on her face and Goku trying to commit the new knowledge to memory.

“Now, you were sayin’ somethin’ earlier? Pent up?” Goku looked down at the bottle in his hand. The sudden dizziness it had given him didn’t feel the greatest, so he put the glass on the ground. His face felt hot and he had the distinct feeling that he was starting to sweat. _What the hell is in that stuff?_

Bulma’s eyes tracked his movements as she tried to sort out her thoughts. “Well… Everybody needs to have sex. It’s a thing that everyone wants, like food or water. It’s an instinct.” She looked back up into his eyes, seeing nothing but honest curiosity. The lack of shame he displayed helped bolster her confidence.

“But sometimes, you can’t do it with someone else because no one is around, or maybe you don’t want to have a baby… Then, you have to sort of— do it with yourself.”

Confusion immediately shuttered over his features, leaving Bulma scrambling to find a good explanation.

“It’s sort of like… you mimic it? Like, you use your hands to pretend it’s someone else? God, I’m terrible at this.” Her eyes cast about as she racked her brain. Maybe she needed to be more technical and less vague. Scooting forward in her seat, she bent over, resting her elbows on her knees. _Just think of it like science, Bulma. Just think of it like science…_

“Okay, so like… When you have sex, a man puts his penis in the vagina, and moves back a forth. When a man masturbates, _that’s what it’s called when you do it alone_ , you put your hand on your penis and move it back and forth. It’s like pretending that your hand is a vagina, to get the same effect as when you have sex.”

Goku looked down at his own hand for a moment. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. But then—

“Okay, but what’s that got to do with ‘pent up’?”

Bulma smacked herself again. _God damn it, why am I explaining to him how to jerk off?!_ Her face flamed up once more.

“Listen! Everyone wants to do it sometimes, and if you don’t do it, you get really mad at everything! You get frustrated and annoyed! That’s what being pent up means! So go jerk yourself off and get out of my hair already!”

Bulma jumped out of the chair and stalked back over to her desk. She could hear Goku muttering half-baked apologies as he stood up and started making his way out of the room, clearly trying to avoid any more of her sudden wrath. As he left, she glanced over to the abandoned bottle of whiskey. The distant sound of a door opening and closing rang out.

Bulma jumped away from her desk and gathered up the booze. “Really hope he didn’t backwash in this…” Cracking it back open, she took a much needed swig of her own.

“I’m gonna have grey hair by 30 at this rate.”

 

* * *

 

 

Goku immediately started stripping as the door closed behind him. Bulma’s words echoed in his mind. All that sex stuff sounded weird. He really didn’t get what the big deal was. Was what really what Master Roshi was so interested in?

Goku flopped onto the bed, staring blankly at the wall. Bulma had thought that he was pent up because he was so angry all day, and Bulma had said that people got angry when they didn’t have sex. _Maybe that’s really what was wrong with me…_ But still, the whole thing sounded dumb. If he needed something like that in the way that he needed food, like she had said, surely he would have noticed already.

Goku glanced down, looking at his own body. _I would have noticed..._

Curiosity thrummed in his veins. There was no way that she was right. He wouldn’t feel happier if he did that. He wouldn’t!

Goku looked back up, staring at the wall again. _But what if she’s right. What if it feels REALLY nice and I’ll be happier._ His eyes moved back and forth, the wall and his body— the wall and his body…

“Damn it all!” Goku flipped himself over onto his back, too curious for his own good. _Okay! What did she say…?_

He carefully reviewed the entire conversation. _Back and forth…?_ Moving a hand down, he gently rested it on his junk. He was curious, but he was also nervous for some reason. He was about to try something new, and he didn’t know if it would be good or not. Suppressing a giggle, he slowly moved his hand back and forth across the front of his dick.

The sensation was strange, but it was good in a way. He felt the sensation of his blood starting to pump, and noticed that his dick seemed to get a bit bigger, a bit stiffer. Blinking owlishly, he continued to move his hand across his front. On one pass, his hips bucked a little.

 _Woah!_ He gave a hiss, surprised at the difference. His dick was definitely getting hard, and his eyes narrowed at the flush that was slowly blooming across his body. His mind focused, honed in on the feeling. It was good, Bulma had been right. This sex thing felt nice.

But something wasn’t right. He was getting a little more frustrated as he went. With a low growl, he ground against his own hand, trying to figure out what was wrong. On a whim, hand formed a circle around his cock as his hips bucked up.

The difference was immediate. His head snapped back and he gasped. Now, he was in the thick of it. Eyes squinting, his mind focused even farther, locked into the sensation. _That’s better… It’s so much better!_

Goku stroked himself, hand moving roughly. It was like he couldn’t get enough air all of a sudden. He was flushed and panting. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead. With no conscious thought, his knees drew up. Planting his feet flat on the bed, he bucked into his hand.

_What if I…_

As he stripped his cock, he gave a twist around the head. A shock ran through his system, and a noise came out of his mouth that he had never made before. His other hand snapped up to his mouth. He couldn’t shut up, couldn’t stop himself from moaning.

_Feels so good…! What the hell?!_

His dick was wet, something coming out. It wasn’t pee, couldn’t have been. He had no idea what was going on anymore, too enamored with his own body to really care. Whatever was coming out was slicking up his hand, easing the roughness. It was starting to feel even better.

He forced his head back down, forced himself to look at what he was doing. His hand was going up and down his cock like his life depended on it. In Goku’s booze and sex addled brain, it might as well have.

_I need— I need—!_

His hand gripped tighter, moved faster, prompting another moan to rip out of his throat. Fire was tearing through his blood, locking up his muscles and searing his skin. He could see sparks behind his eyelids as his eyes rolled back in his head.

_Just a little closer— a little more—!_

“Yes—!” He was frantic now, he was so close to something— something he needed more than anything. His rhythm was breaking up as his mind turned to mush. He was panting, gasping for air. On one stroke, his hand lingered at the head of his dick, twisting around it.

Head dropping against the pillow, he gasped at the sharp pleasure that shot down his cock and coiled in his stomach. The wet sound his hand was making as he went to town on himself was echoing around the room like gunshots, reverberating in his ears.

_What is that?_

He could feel something, something new. There was an incredible tingling that was starting near the base of his cock. The last bit of rationality in his mind was demanding to know what the hell that was, and if it would somehow make everything feel even better. On the next stroke, he focused in that area, squeezing it slightly.

Goku’s other hand shot back down from where it had wandered up into his hair. Now he _really_ needed it to cover his mouth. Even in such a state, he knew that he was starting to get way too loud. There was no way to muffle it completely though. Moans and gasps were spilling out of him like a waterfall. Whatever that lump in his cock was, it was incredibly sensitive. The slightest squeeze to it had locked up his entire body. His toes curled as his hips strained up against his hand.

_That’s the spot— I have to just—_

“God—!” On every pass, he squeezed at that knot. He could feel it getting bigger each time he moved his fist across it. As it widened, he just jerked and squeezed on it harder. Tears were gathering in his eyes at the intense bolts of pleasure it was sending to the tip of his cock and back. By now, he couldn’t even gather the breathe to cry out.

Fire was shooting through his veins as he felt the knot finally stop growing. Abandoning the idea of trying to be quiet, he shoved his hand over the tip of his cock while the other toyed with his knot.

Goku’s brow furrowed as his mouth dropped open. The dual stimulation finally drove him over the edge. His hands slammed down as his hips bucked up, then it was on him. He was suddenly over the cliff, cum shooting onto his stomach. He wanted to scream, wanted to explode, wanted to sing to the heavens.

The feeling he had been seeking as he roughly jacked himself was washing over him, and it was better than he could have ever imagined. Eyes snapping open, a long moan tore out of his throat. Cum was dripping over his hand and running all over his front.

A couple more strokes coaxed out another rope, lazily shooting out to drip over his fist. His toes were curling at the aftershocks it brought on. A gasp bubbled up at the feeling.

He was panting like he had run across the whole world and back, his dick was throbbing, and his spine was tingling. Finally taking his hands off himself, he looked down, shocked at the strange liquid that was covering pretty much his entire stomach. It was all over him at this point.

Eyes dropping further, he could see his cock where it was still standing tall. The knot in the base was sending little jolts of pleasure up his spine to the beat of his heart. Every couple seconds, he would feel the urge to flex his hips, bucking up lazily. As he watched, another small spurt of cum would roll out and drip down the side of his cock.

Something was missing. He was mostly satisfied, but he definitely knew that something was missing from the experience he’s just had, he was just too tired to figure it out at the moment. Flipping over onto his stomach, the brush of the blanket against his dick had his face scrunching up. It was both too much and still not enough.

As he fluffed up his pillow and got comfortable, he continued to flex his hips and grind into the sheets. Being able to rock against something was taking the edge off that mysterious feeling of dissatisfaction. He lost all track of time, simply laying on the bed and working his hips against it. It felt good to just close his eyes and revel in the feeling of those little bursts of tingling pleasure.

Clench and release. Clench and release. Back and forth. Hot and wet. There was practically a puddle of cum gathering underneath Goku, and he was fully aware that he would have to apologize to whoever ended up washing his bedcovers.

Time seemed to melt as he just laid there and gently pumped himself against the bed. But as the minutes ticked by, the pleasure lessened and he ran out of cum to mess up the sheets with. It was finally over, it seemed. Fully relaxing into the pillow, he vowed to thank Bulma for educating him. She was _amazing!_ His eyes were getting heavy, but he knew he needed a bath. Still… Maybe it could wait? He would just take a short nap…

And with that, Goku was dead asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna know why my long fic is takin so long to update? WELL HERE YOU GO. I might add another chapter to this at some point, with Vegeta thrown into the mix. As of right now, however, I’ll have this marked as complete.


End file.
